


White Plates And Pink Lips

by godyugy



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, jjp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godyugy/pseuds/godyugy
Summary: Durante um intervalo de trabalho Jaebeom e Jinyoung finalmente encontram coisas em comum.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	White Plates And Pink Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira vez postando nesse site! ;)

Jinyoung passou pela porta dos fundos do restaurante e imediatamente sentiu a ar gelado no seu rosto. Sem perder tempo, vestiu sua jaqueta por cima do uniforme de garçom e abriu uma pequena garrafa de água buscando se refrescar depois de horas servindo mesas.

— Boa noite.

A voz grave o pegou de surpresa, pois, ainda não tinha escutado aquela noite. Virou-se e encontrou os olhos felinos e intensos do seu colega de trabalho, Jaebeom. Sentado na sua motocicleta, usando jaqueta denin e o avental que não se incomodou em tirar, enquanto tomava um café que cheirava muito bem.

Na verdade, Jaebeom era mais que um colega de trabalho, também era seu colega de faculdade. Os dois frequentavam a academia de artes, porém, em turmas diferentes. Eles não eram amigos, nunca haviam conversado de verdade mais que algumas frases sobre o tempo ou sobre como o restaurante estava cheio. Mas havia algo entre eles, algo que Jinyoung não sabia explicar, mas estar sob o olhar do outro o deixava nervoso.

Jinyoung não acreditava em destino, a cidade era pequena e a única universidade ficava próxima ao centro onde havia dezenas de bares e restaurantes. Logo a grande maioria dos estudantes trabalhava meio período em algum desses lugares. Era tudo uma grande coincidência também que nas últimas semanas era cada vez mais comum que os dois estivessem ao mesmo tempo, na cantina da faculdade, na biblioteca e no beco atrás do restaurante.

— Oh! Eu não sabia que você também estava no seu intervalo. Quer ficar sozinho? Eu posso-

— Não. Tudo bem, eu não me importo. — disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Jinyoung assentiu, encostou-se na parede dando um gole na sua bebida. Evitou olhar para ele, mas podia sentir que era observado pelo outro. Isso também era comum, Jaebeom não era de falar muito, mas gostava de observar os outros. Jinyoung não queria se achar especial, mas havia algo no jeito que o outro olhava pra ele que o fazia ficar nervoso. Passara horas pensando se era possível que Jaebeom estivesse tentando flertar consigo, ou se ele olhava daquele jeito para todos.

O beco nos fundos do restaurante estava deserto, iluminado apenas pela luz amarela de um poste a poucos metros de onde Jaebeom estava sentado. Jinyoung franziu a testa ao morder o lábio inferior tentando pensar em algo para falar e acabar com aquele silêncio constrangedor. Uma mistura de excitação e temor crescia dentro de si. Queria conhecê-lo melhor, mas temia ter entendido errado os sinais que o outro havia dado.

Caminhou alguns passos afastando-se da lixeira que os separava e ficou frente a frente com o outro que ainda o olhava intensamente. Jinyoung mantinha a cabeça baixa olhando para seus sapatos tentando achar coragem para dizer algo.

— Não tenho visto você por aqui ultimamente, muito trabalho na faculdade? — perguntou e sentiu-se um pouco mais confiante por não gaguejar.

O espanto transformou o rosto de Jaebeom por um instante. Decerto não esperava que o outro iniciasse uma conversa. Mas logo ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta antes de esconder um sorrisinho de canto.

— Estou finalizando meu projeto de fim de curso, precisei viajar por alguns dias.

— Eu nunca perguntei o que você estuda. — disse tentando manter a conversa.

— Eu estudo fotografia. E você estuda artes plásticas.

Jinyoung finalmente olhou direto para Jaebeom, seus olhos arregalaram-se.

— Como você sabe?

— Eu fiquei olhando você entrar na sua sala.

— Oh…

Jinyoung franziu a testa ao mesmo tempo, em que Jaebeom pareceu arrepender-se do que havia dito.

— Eu… Eu quero dizer que estava indo pra biblioteca e passei em frente ao prédio de artes plásticas no momento em que você estava entrando.

— Hum! Entendo.

Jinyoung sorriu sem graça observando o outro tomar um gole no seu café que provavelmente já estava frio.

— Então você é fotógrafo. Eu sempre fico impressionado com as exposições de fotografia que a faculdade promove todo fim de ano. É tudo incrível.

Jaebeom sorriu de canto.

— Você pinta em telas, faz esculturas em mármore não vejo como fotografia pode ser mais impressionante que isso.

— Ah! As pessoas costumam gostar mais do que você faz, e pagam por isso. Ninguém realmente liga pra pintura.

— Quando a fotografia foi inventada muitos afirmavam que ela não passava de uma imagem impessoal realizada por uma máquina, e que era muito inferior a uma pintura.

Jinyoung abriu um sorriso e deu alguns passos na direção de Jaebeom. Todo o receio de conversar com ele havia evaporado.

— Essas pessoas não sabiam ainda que a fotografia, na verdade é fruto de quem manipula a máquina, um artista também.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio por alguns segundos como se absorvendo a química que parecia nascer entre eles. Jinyoung sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, essa era sua chance e ele resolveu arriscar.

— Que tal se nós compararmos? — quebrou o silêncio primeiro pegando Jaebeom de surpresa novamente.

O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Como assim?

— Temos algumas disciplinas em comum e aposto que você também já teve que fotografar o jardim no fundo do campus. — Jaebeom pareceu entender onde Jinyoung queria chegar e um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar nos seus lábios — Eu tive que desenhá-lo várias vezes, então podemos comparar nossos trabalhos e tirar a prova.

— Claro, eu topo. Mas só se for durante um café.

Jinyoung sentiu um rubor subir pelo seu pescoço, mas manteve o olhar preso ao do colega.

— Combinado.

Jaebeom sorriu dessa vez mostrando seus dentes perfeitos, seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito que Jinyoung jamais conseguiria descrever ou pintar de um jeito que fizesse justiça a beleza daquele homem. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, Jinyoung sentia seu coração batendo desesperado a ansiedade pelo que estava prestes a acontecer nos próximos segundos era sufocante. Mas ele não precisou esperar muito.

Jaebeom atravessou a distância que os separava a passos largos e pousou as mãos no rosto de Jinyoung. Ele fechou os olhos e a boca do outro encontrou a dele, com vontade, pressionando os lábios de forma quase dolorosa contra seus dentes. Mas quase imediatamente a pressão ficou mais suave, Jaebeom abriu os lábios e lambeu os dele, ainda fechados. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido Jinyoung estava zonzo, mas logo relaxou. Quando os lábios dele se abriram, e depois seus dentes, o mais velho enfiou a língua na sua boca explorando cada canto dela. Uma das mãos dele o segurava pela nuca, puxando-o mais para perto.

Jinyoung suspirou em deleite contra os lábios de Jaebeom presos aos seus, sentindo as mãos fortes do outro homem massagearem sua cintura e sentindo a pele queimar mesmo coberta pelo tecido do seu uniforme.

Jaebeom foi o primeiro a se afastar encostando sua testa a de Jinyoung enquanto os dois recuperavam o fôlego.

— Meu intervalo acabou. Mas eu precisava fazer isso agora ou eu não sei quando teria coragem outra vez.

— Estou feliz que você fez.

Os dois sorriram juntos.

— Preciso entrar. Me espere quando seu turno acabar, o meu deve acabar alguns minutos depois. Precisamos falar sobre isso.

Jinyoung acenou positivamente ainda sorrindo.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum sem você.

Jaebeom soltou as mãos do outro que ele ainda segurava e endireitou sua postura entrando no restaurante depressa. Jinyoung ficou ali parado, ele ainda não entendia bem o que havia acontecido. Mas o sorriso ainda estava no seu rosto.

Algo havia mudado entre eles. No ar carregado e pesado que separava seus corpos, uma corrente de calor nascia, aquecendo a pele dele de dentro para fora. Sentiu uma fagulha se acender no seu peito e sorriu mais ainda. Jinyoung nunca tinha experimentado uma sensação como essa e se perguntava quais outras novas sensações Jaebeom poderia lhe proporcionar. Ele mal podia esperar pelo fim daquela noite.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e comentários são muito bem vindos!! ;*


End file.
